Iwae! Zero Time!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: IWAE! Today is the Dawn of a new Era! Watch, as Kamen Riders enter this strange new world, guided by me... KAMEN RIDER... WOZU! This world shall know the true power of Kamen Riders!
1. A new world

**AN: Hi! So… I had an idea… I think it might work… I'm certainly hammy enough for it…**

* * *

"Okay… That should be everything…" I muttered, looking over my small set of items… "Zikan Despear, BeyonDriver, Woz, Shinobi, Quiz and Kikai Miridewatches… Ginga was too expensive…" I grumbled, not to mention, it isn't even out yet… I turned to the Mirror, examining myself. "You'd think it'd be harder to find similar enough clothes…" I noted, having found my current attire at a very good price! I even had a Buttobasoul Medal Holder based on the Oma Advent Calendar!

"Still can't believe there was a Con set up so close… It's like it was set up just for me!" I exclaimed, smirking. I was currently wearing an outfit that was a very good match for Kuro Woz from Kamen Rider Zi-O. "Iwae!" I shouted, enjoying the way my mouth formed the word.

I packed all of my Cosplay stuff, as well as the Medal Holder, into my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I then left my room, and headed out of the house on my way to the Convention that was nearby, which was awesome! It was even Japan themed, so my Woz Cosplay would get some good looks hopefully!

_**Pentagon of the five power…**_

I paused, and looked at the strange glowing portal in front of me.

"What the…? It doesn't look like a Decade one… Probably should go around it." I decided, going around it like I'd decided.

_**Head my summoning…**_

"Another one?!" Now there were two, one at my back and one in front of me… "Is this some kind of prank?" I questioned, scratching my head confused.

_**And Bring forth…**_

The Portals flashed, and The one in front of me began to suck in air somehow, beginning to pull me in. "Nopenopenopenopenope!" I exclaimed, trying to get away.

_**My Familiar!**_

The Portal sucked harder, while the one behind me seemed to let out the air that was being stolen, throwing me through…

* * *

"Nnnngh…" I pushed myself up from the floor, and looked around, noticing that I was in a field of some kind… My cosplay was oddly clean though…

In front of me was a Girl, with pink hair and a uniform of some kind… There were others with the same uniform all around me actually. In the distance, there was what looked like some sort of building… A school maybe? And it was Evening now… Odd… I left the house Bright and early in the morning for the Convention!

"W-Who are you?!" The Girl shouted at me angrily.

"I'm sorry?"

"Answer the Question commoner! What are you doing… Here…?" As she finished her sentence, she trailed off, a look of horror on her face…

"Commoner…?" I muttered, frowning a little…

"N-No… Don't tell me…" She whispered, an odd look in her eyes.

The other people seemed to realise something, and began to laugh at her.

"As Expected from Louise the Zero!"

"Of all the things to summon as a Familiar, she managed a Commoner!"

So her name is Louise… Hmm… And summon a familiar…? Interesting… Those portals then…

"S-SHUT UP!" Louise shouted, turning to a bald man with a staff of some kind. "This is a mistake! P-Professor Colbert, please let me try again!" She practically begged, voice full of fear.

The Bald man, Colbert, shook his head softly. "I can't let you do that… It is strictly forbidden, for this is a Sacred Ceremony that determines a mages life… If I allowed you to redo it, then it would be an insult to the very ceremony itself. Regardless… It appears he has been decided as your familiar, and you have no choice but to accept him..." He told her, seeming slightly sad that he couldn't let her.

Louise sighed, looking down in dismay. Before she could do anything, a Dark Skinned girl approached, a teasing look on her face. She had quite revealing features, but I… Didn't really care for some reason… Weird… "This makes everything you said worth it! I'd never have guessed that you'd have summoned a Commoner!"

"Y-YOU SHUT UP KIRCHE! It was just a little screw up!" Louise shouted, her face bright red.

"That's Louise the Zero for you! Never failing to meet our Expectations!" A student called out with a laugh, leading the rest of the class to follow.

Louise turned to Colbert again. "Professor Colbert… This HAS to be a mistake! I've never even heard of someone taking a Commoner as a Familiar!"

"We have now!" Another student called out, and the class laughed even harder… I scowled, feeling sympathy to the poor girl, even if she had seemingly kidnapped me…

"Well, there's a first time for everything miss Vallière. Commoner or not, there can be no exceptions. He will serve as your familiar." Serve… As in act as, or as in as a Servant…? "Now. Continue the ceremony." He commanded, making her face turn pink, just like her hair.

"Y-Yes sir…" She whispered quietly, seeming embarrassed.

"Come on Louise, you can't possibly fail at this! Right?" One student mocked cruelly.

"Or maybe she can! Remember, she's the Zero after all!" The other students continued to taunt her, but… She ignored them, and approached me. Now that she's so close, there's a size difference between us. She's only something like five feet… Compared to my Five foot nine… That's a fairly big gap.

Louise pulled a stick from somewhere, and began waving it around like a wand. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers… Grant your blessings upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar…" She managed to get out, her eyes closed. She then… Attempted to grab my head, but… I have a pretty good posture, and she was sort of pitiful looking with how she was jumping up and down…

"Do you need me to duck down for something?" I asked her, deciding to just accept it. It seemed unlikely that I'd be able to go home, so it would be best to accept this until I can find more information.

She nodded, so I ducked down, looking her in the eyes… And then… She kissed me! I wasn't sure what to do, but after two or three seconds, she broke it, and looked away embarrassed. I stood back up, touching my lips with my hand…

"Was there a reason you did that by any chance?" I asked her, raising my left brow.

Louise turned bright red, and looked away, moving away from me. "Y-You should be grateful!" She snapped, clearly unhappy with something…

Before I could respond, I hissed, feeling a burning pain! I bit my lower lip, as I felt some sort of markings being engraved into my left hand and my forehead… "W-What… Was that?" I asked, feeling a little light headed…

"Ah. Your Familiar Runes!" Colbert said, taking a look at my hand and forehead, though I'm pretty sure that the Latter was somewhat concealed by my hair… "Well, Miss Vallière, despite failing to properly cast Summon Familiar, you managed Summon Servant on your first try!"

"Um… T-Thank you…" She stammered, embarrassment clear in her voice.

"Alright then. This concludes the Summoning Ceremony. You're all dismissed back to your Dormitories. There will be no classes for tomorrow, so that you may get to know your Familiars better."

So I'm at a School, like I suspected... But what might it teach?

I got my answer when several of the Students muttered something and began to actually fly away! As the students dispersed, Louise was left there, huffing angrily... She was clearly having a bad day.

I approached her slowly, getting her attention.

"Hmph! Come on Familiar, we're going back too!" Louise huffed.

"Back where exactly Miss?" I asked, assuming it to be the school.

"We're going back to the Academy! Now come on!" She snapped.

I went to follow her, and then turned around quickly, running over to my bag and picking it up. It felt a bit heavier than I remembered… I then followed her, giving myself time to think…

* * *

The Academy was more a Castle than a School it seemed, one befitting a powerful ruler! Everywhere I looked, I could see students, wearing the same uniform as Louise… But they were all carrying or accompany animals, many of them exotic! That would explain why Louise seemed to be so stressed. Expecting a beautiful creature, and getting me… It would certainly be upsetting.

* * *

After a few minutes of Navigation, Louise brought me to one of the towers, and into a room, which resembled a normal teenage girls room.

"This is the worst day ever…" Louise groaned as she plopped down on her bed. Looking out the window, I noted that Night had fallen. I sat down on a chair nearby, setting my bag next to me. "I was supposed to summon a magnificent Familiar… But instead, I got a commoner!"

I sighed. "Miss, I would like you to know that neither of us are particularly happy with this arrangement, but it seems that we're stuck with each other, so we may as well attempt to get along…"

"How are you not happy about this, Familiar?" Louise asked, confusion in her voice amongst the anger. "You should be honoured to be of Service to a noble!"

I let out a tiny smile, remembering I was still in my Woz cosplay. And Woz does technically serve Zi-O, a king, or… A noble, one might say.

"First, I have a name, and it isn't Familiar… And second, I would have rather not been summoned at all, and allowed to stay at home living my life… As it is, I never asked to be a familiar, and never wanted to be." I explained to her, leaning back in the chair a little.

"You heard what Colbert said, the Contract is absolute! You cannot go home!" She shouted angrily.

"I know… But if returning home is said to be Impossible, then it's wrong. Nothing is impossible, just incredibly impractical or improbable. A likelihood where a possibility is minuscule…" I muttered.

Louise grumbled to herself for a moment, before she began to… Remove her clothes?!

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked having closed my eyes the moment I realised what she was doing.

"What do you think? I'm preparing for bed! I expect my Clothes to be washed and prepared for tomorrow by the time I awaken!" She snapped at me, climbing into her bed.

"And where do I take them to be washed? I don't know how to wash clothes by hand, and I doubt you would want an amateur to attempt to clean a Noble's laundry." I pointed out.

She growled. "Take them to the Servant area, and have a maid wash them then, and bring them back here!"

"And where do I sleep?" I asked, noting there was only one bed.

"I prepared one for you!" She shouted, covering her head with her pillow and pointing at… A pile of straw and hay… Ugh...

I sighed, slung my back over my shoulder again, picked up her clothes, and left the room. Logically, the staff room would be on the ground floor…

* * *

I was right! It had taken an hour or so, but I had finally found my way to the Servants area, which left a bad taste in my mouth, but they seemed happy, which could be good… And they helped to wash and dry Louise's clothes. I'd also met a nice Maid Girl by the name of Siesta, who seemed eager to please everyone she met. At least, that would be my initial impression.

I carefully folded Louise's Uniform and clothing, and placed them on her chair, which I moved next to her bed. I then removed the more delicate bits of the Woz Cosplay, like the Scarf, not wanting the Straw and Hay bed to damage it, and did my best to get some sleep…

* * *

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I woke up… I looked out the window, seeing the sun in the sky. I put the Scarf back on, and checked to see if Louise was still asleep, which she was. I looked at my bag, deciding to check why it seemed heavier than before…

Wait what?

I-I'd lost some of my stuff! The Quiz and Kikai Miridewatches were gone! The Medal Holder though… It seemed different… I could definitely see Paper from there… I pulled it out, and found that it had somehow turned into an actual book. I flipped it open, and looked at a page at random…

"Kamen Rider Woz continued his fight in the war…?" I muttered, flipping to the first page instead, which was… Kinda hard to read actually, except for the first bit. "He would accept a duel, and unlock a great power within himself… None of this is right… No red robots?" I questioned, remembering Woz mentioning that in the first episode…

I examined the Oma Advent Calendar a little more, before I heard Louise yawning.

"Good morning Louise." I greeted, putting the Calendar back in my bag, which went over my shoulder as always.

"It wasn't a dream then…" She grumbled to herself in dismay.

I placed her clothes on the end of her bed, and headed towards the Door.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded.

"To wait outside." I responded.

"Dress me." She said.

"… No…" I refused.

"You are my servant!" She snapped.

"I wasn't aware that being a servant means I have to assist you with basic dressing." I told her, opening the door and standing outside, sighing to myself. "She seriously thinks that I'll do that…?" I muttered in confusion. "Why…?"

* * *

**AN: And so, the first chapter comes to a close… Next, he shall discover his new identity, and awaken a great power in not only himself but in L- Oh uh… That's for a later chapter. Sorry about that! Yeah I'm doing the Woz Outro, maybe even intros, at least for now. It should be fun!**


	2. Gray Sand and Future Powers

**AN: Hi gu- Oh uh… Oops! One second… Um… Let's see… Ah hah! Here we go! "Our brilliant hero has arrived in a new world, bringing with him a bright future! He has yet to awaken the power deep within himself however! Today, that future will come forth!" Alright. Now the Chapter can begin! IWAE! FOR A NEW FUTURE EMERGES BRIGHT FROM WITHIN THE DEPTHS OF THE PLANET! Oh, and Special thanks to LegionnaireBlaze, who gave me some ideas! Thank you!**

* * *

I sighed, and looked around the building as Louise and I went to the Cafeteria to eat.

"I can't believe you disobeyed me!" She scowled at me.

"I am not going to dress a girl who's clearly been able to do it herself for the time she's been here beforehand." I told her, getting a glare. "I am however, willing to make a deal. I will wash and prepare your clothes for the day, but I will not dress you. Understood?" I said firmly, not backing down.

"… F-Fine!" She agreed with a weaker glare.

"How about this as well. You go find somewhere we can sit, and I'll fetch some food for us, alright?" I offered, to sweeten the deal.

This seemed to do it, as the glare faded, and she nodded, heading off to a nearby table.

I looked around, noticing Siesta was nearby. I walked over, hoping she'd be able to help.

"Hey, Siesta?" I said softly, not wanting to startle her while she was carrying hot food.

"O-Oh! It's you! Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"You don't need to call me sir…" I muttered, rubbing the marking on my hand. "And actually yes. I was wondering if I could get some food for me and Louise?" I asked.

Actually, I still needed to ask Louise some questions about wherever I was, since it was almost like Magic existed here… Which, despite being unlikely, was certainly possible since the Portals didn't look like anything I'd ever seen…

She nodded quickly, and gave me some food on two plates, on top of a tray.

I took the tray gratefully, and smiled at her. "Thanks Siesta." I thanked, before turning around and heading back to Louise.

On my way back, I heard some people talking nearby… So I slowed my walk... There was a guy with curly blonde hair, wearing a frill–trimmed shirt, with a rose stuck in his shirt pocket, talking with his friends.

"Who are you going out with now, Guiche?"

"Yeah! Who's your lover, Guiche?"

"Going out with? I hold no woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many." He said as he raised his finger to his lips… Apparently, and I don't know if you can tell, but his name might just be Guiche!

'_Great, a Narcissist..._' I thought to myself, with a well-timed eye rolling.

The Table Louise had picked was quite close, so I put the tray down next to her. I set in the seat beside her, and just as I was about to start eating…

_Clink!_

"Huh?" I looked under the chair, and found something had hit my foot… I picked it up, and examined it. It was a small glass with purple fluid swirling inside it… Like perfume with food colouring… A moment of thinking led me to conclude it had likely come from Guiche's table. "One second Louise." I said, barely noticing the Flustered stammering sounds as I stood up, and approached Guiche. "Excuse me. I believe you might have dropped this." I told him politely, only to be ignored… Of course he ignored me… I put the bottle onto the table in front of him, getting a Dirty look as thanks. "I said, I believe you might have dropped this." I repeated, staying polite but being firmer this time.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?" He responded, not seeming to care one bit.

"That's why I said I believe you might have, not that you did." I pointed out. Or, I would have, had I not been interrupted halfway through…

"That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah, that vivid purple colour is the perfume Montmorency mixes for herself!"

"So does that mean you're going out with Montmorency then?"

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but I'd likely caused a problem… Plus, Guiche's friends' voices were loud enough to start a commotion. "N-No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but…" Guiche started, but he quickly paled in horror when a girl with chestnut hair, wearing a brown cloak, walked over to him.

"U-Uh… Katie?" Guiche stuttered.

"S-Sir Guiche...?" Katie whimpered, before tears started fell from her eyes. "I-I knew it! Y-You and Montmorency are…"

I sighed, realising what was going on… Guiche was likely a flirt who couldn't keep his hormones in check…

"T-They're misunderstanding! Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you…" But she wouldn't have any of it. What she did instead of accept his excuses, was slapping Guiche in the face as hard as she could, leaving a big red hand mark on his right cheek. It was oddly satisfying to see for some reason...

"T-That perfume is proof enough!" She shouted, her face wet with tears, before she stormed off, Guiche rubbing his cheek. Oh, but it didn't stop there. A girl with tightly rolled up blonde hair stood up from a table further down and came over to Guiche with an angry look on her face. This must be Montmorency.

"M-Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompanying her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle…" Guiche said.

"I knew it! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!" She exclaimed, rage in her voice.

"Montmorency, please. Don't ruin your rose–like face with anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency slapped him on the other cheek and it left a red hand mark on his other cheek, making him fall on his butt, before she yelled, "You two–timing liar!" and stormed off.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence." Guiche sighed, ignoring the large marks on his face.

"I don't think any lady would…" I muttered with a sigh. Well, I guess I could call that a good deed… Now to eat before my food gets cold!

I turned to Join Louise, but just before I could start to eat…

"Stop right there!" Guiche commanded.

I sighed, and turned around in my chair to face him. I just wanted food…

"Thanks to you picking up that bottle, you damaged and ruined the reputation of two ladies. How will you take responsibility?" He asked.

I blinked, and tilted my head in confusion.

"Wait… How will I take responsibility? Me?" I checked, getting a nod. I glanced over to Louise, who seemed slightly bewildered but annoyed. "Why don't we review the facts first?" I began, rubbing my nose. "You accepted a gift of perfume from a Miss… Montmorency, correct? That indicates you had something that was at least semi-serious going on. Then you were apparently going on long walks alone with Miss Katie. That means flirting to a majority of people. Perhaps it truly was innocent, but then all your friends are asking who you're going out with today, meaning that you were seeing both of them within a short time of each other. Then you begin stating you're perfectly fine with seeing multiple girls, if your usage of Flowers in how you were talking was any hint." I smirked as I saw many people nodding at my logic. "I simply revealed what was going on, but their reputations were damaged by you long before I could have ever done so."

"He's got you there Guiche!"

"It's your own fault!" Another laughed.

Well, at least I had the crowd on my side. Guiche on the other hand was getting even angrier… I recognised it from an old Classmate I'd had at an old school I'd gone too. Whenever someone said something he didn't like, his mind would somehow erase what was said and rework it into something that fit his reality. Everyone hated him since he kept screwing things up and would never admit when things just wouldn't work the way he wanted. I had a feeling Guiche was going to do something along the same lines. He refused to take responsibility so he'd somehow make himself believe that it was my fault…

"Ah… Yes, I know you... You're Louise The Zero's familiar, are you not?" Guiche seethed.

"Yes, that is correct. What of it?" I responded, nodding slightly.

He then stood up and pointed his rose at me like a sword. "If that's so, then I challenge you to a duel!"

I smiled slightly. I wouldn't usually accept… But…

"He will not!" Louise shouted, stopping me from speaking.

"Louise… He wasn't challenging you… You wouldn't really have any jurisdiction over the Duel." I pointed out with a weak shrug. "And, I know his type. If we refuse, he'll try and twist it into his own favour, saying something like we're afraid of him. The only way to shut him up Is to beat him at his own game so well that he can't spin it into his favour." I whispered to her.

She sighed in dismay. "B-But… You can't fight him…" She muttered.

"Normally, you'd be right, and I wouldn't accept… But… Something feels… Different." I trailed off, a tight Feeling in my chest as I spoke… "I don't know why… But I know that I can win." I finished…

I stood, and looked Guiche Right in the eyes. "I accept." I told him. "I decide the time however." I added. "Is one hour suitable?"

He nodded. "I was going to suggest that as well. Vestri Court is where we shall Duel." He announced.

"And I'll be there." I nodded. With that decided, Guiche and his friends left while the rest of the students were excitedly talking amongst themselves about the duel that had been set up.

"W-What are you doing?!" Siesta panicked, running up to me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused, looking at her.

"Y-You're going to get killed!" Siesta exclaimed. "If you truly anger a noble then…" She didn't want to finish that sentence. I understood her feelings and all, but this was something I had to do. I had to put Guiche in his place…

"Don't worry. I'll be fine…" I assured her with a smile.

"R-Really…?"

"Of course! It's almost like this was fated to happen!" I said, flashing a giant grin.

My enthusiasm seemed to Infect Siesta, and she smiled right along with me.

Louise still seemed nervous, but I'd prove to her that I could win.

With that, I finally got to eat! It was delicious and almost worth the delay!

* * *

I dug into my bag, and pulled out the Ridewatch Holders. I hadn't put them on beforehand since they somewhat Clashed with the outfit. But if this feeling of mine was right… I'd need them very soon. I then took the Shinobi and Woz Miridewatches, the only ones I had left, and attached them to the ports by the Elbows on my left and Right arms respectively. I figured it made sense to have the Main transformation Miridewatch on my non dominant arm, so I could use my main hand to pull them out… The Holders didn't actually clash as much as I thought they did… Huh.

The BeyonDriver and the… Oh no… The Zikan Despear was gone as Well! That could be good, but it might also be very bad… I put the BeyonDriver in one of my many large pockets, and asked Siesta to hold the Bag, as it held the Oma Advent Calendar still. With my preparations set, I made my way to the Court with Louise and Siesta…

* * *

It had taken a while, since the hallways were flooded with people rushing to the court, so we had to take a different route, but we arrived at the Vestri Court. It was packed with a lot of students wanting to see the fight. The one I believe Louise had called "Kirche" was there, but I'd never seen that light–blue short haired girl with the glasses before. She had a staff and was reading a book, not paying attention to the fight. I walked through the crowd and soon arrived at the large empty circle where Guiche was waiting.

He looked as pompous as ever, even posing with a rose much to the delight of his fangirls. He obviously thought that he would be able to win easily, just some noble kicking around a commoner. He'd get his kicks in, which would let him regain his pride, and teach me to keep my mouth shut. Well, there was going to be an upset in that regard if what I assumed was right.

"I must commend you for not running away." Guiche said cockily.

"You think that I would run away, after all that I've gone through in the last few days? Think again." I retorted, a smirk on my face. "Let's get this over with. What are the terms?"

"The first to surrender or be knocked unconscious loses." Guiche stated.

"That's fine by me." I agreed, nodding.

Louise and Siesta watched from nearby, at the very edge of the Circle.

Guiche smirked. "Commoner, you need to learn your place. Besmirching the reputations of Nobles is an act that demands discipline."

"You're one to talk about discipline." I smirked back. "You were cheating on two girls in the same building. It was inevitable that they would find out eventually, especially considering that you had the courage to Brag about it. Which, admittedly, would be impressive if it wasn't just as equally stupid to do so.

The crowd murmured and oohed at my words. And it was the truth too. Not to mention that it's a truth that Guiche can't handle.

"Grrrr… I believe that's quite enough from you!" Guiche growled before waving his rose. A petal fell to the ground and a pillar of light shined before a golem like creature with greenish–blue armour appeared, equipped with a lance. "My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche "The Bronze". It is only natural that I use magic, so my Valkyrie will be a fitting opponent for you."

So I was right. Magic does exist in this… World? I'm sure that it has to be another world, it just doesn't add up otherwise…

"I'm flattered." I said sarcastically, which even Guiche could pick up on. While it was sort of impressive looking, it wouldn't hold a Candle to what I could do… Hopefully… "Let me show you a trick of my own."

I pulled the BeyonDriver out of my pocket, and pressed it against my waist, causing the Belt to appear on me, securing the Driver to my body…

"_**BeyonDriver!**_"

I smirked. So far so good… Then, I removed the Woz Miridewatch from the holder, and pressed the Miride On Starter…

"_**WOZU!**_" The Miridewatch announced.

I reached down, and put the Miridewatch into the slot on the lever of the Driver for it.

"_**ACTION!**_" Music began to play.

I pressed the Miride On Starter once again, opening the gates on each side of the Miridewatch, and causing a hologram to appear behind me… Oddly, it wasn't like White Woz's Hologram, where the Centre of the hologram was a digital watch, or like Black Woz's, which had an Analogue style… Instead, it was almost like an Hourglass, but the Hourglass was spinning, causing the Sand to display Numbers somehow…

"Henshin." I called out, and closed the Lever on the BeyonDriver, causing a Cube to appear, as Armour parts flew onto me.

"_**TOUEI! Future Time! **__**Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!"**_

As the sounds finished, the armour combined, the Helmet forming last… And then, blue Katakana, which I knew would spell out Rider, flew into the visor, finishing my Transformation…

As much as I wanted to squeal like a fan boy, now wasn't the time. I looked around and the students around me were flabbergasted and shocked in my appearance. Louise and Siesta were definitely in shock and Guiche was hyperventilating like crazy.

I saw Siesta yelp, as the Oma Advent Calendar began to Glow a bright Green, and shot out of the bag, into my arms, where it changed somewhat… It was still the design of the Oma Advent Calendar, but it seemed to be about the thickness of White Woz's future note… But I didn't have a pen, and there was no button I could easily see… I tucked it under my arm, a giant grin on my face… I held out my right arm, waving it to my side and holding it up, like I was about to grab an apple from a tree…

"IWAE~! You, foolish Noble, don't know what you have awakened! The watcher of past, present and all Futures has appeared before you! Kamen Rider… Wozu! Sanjou!" I announced, my voice full of emotion as I gave my first true ascension Speech… It was awesome!

"K-Kamen Rider… Wozu?!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed, voice full of confusion.

"Correct!" I shouted, before pointing at Guiche. "You and I will be the stars of the battle Guiche! And I promise you that when this show is over, it's going to be curtains for you!" I stopped pointing, and instead did the Woz hand sweeping gesture again. "Action!" I declared, the Oma Advent Calendar Vanishing into thin air in a flash of green shapes.

Guiche looked like he swallowed a lemon. Now I'm pretty sure he was thinking that he'd picked a fight with a fellow Noble and was about to get in a real duel instead of the mock one he had been anticipating. Oh I was going to make this fun, and showy, so that the little pervert could actually think with his upper head, instead of the one in his trousers, for a change. I'm sure his parents will thank me after they find out I'd rescued their family from having to support so many illegitimate children.

"You think you can defeat me?! I'll show you! Attack my Valkyrie!" Guiche commanded his golem and the latter charged forward. I charged towards it as well, and we soon clashed.

The golem started off with trying to stab me, but I parried by holding onto its spear and then kicked it away from me a few times, making it stumble back. Taking this chance I held my Left hand out, and let out a yell that probably sounded more like I was scared than anything… "Spear!" I called out.

I wasn't disappointed, as there was a Flash of green light, followed by an announcement that definitely helped me.

"_**ZIKAN DESPEAR!**_" I grabbed the weapon by the handle, and grinned.

I didn't stop to see people gape, though I'm sure it was a lot of people doing so. Instead, I looked at the Touch Sweeper, and tapped the second Icon from the top.

"_**Yarisugi**__**!**_" With the announcement, it was now officially in Yari mode, also known as Spear mode.

I charged at the Valkyrie, and stabbed the spear into it, the weapon piercing straight through it!

Feeling flashy, I kicked the Valkyrie onto the ground, and held my hand out, the Oma Advent Calendar appearing in my hands. The HUD on my visor told me that my plan would indeed work as I'd hoped it would. I threw the Calendar at the Valkyrie, the book growing in size and entrapping the poor golem.

I then tapped the Kamen Symbol on the Touch Sweeper, and swept my finger up and down the entire panel a few times.

"_**Finish Time! Bakuretsu Delance!**_" The Despear announced, as I slashed at the Book from up close, cutting it straight in half… I took a few steps back, and raised my hand above my head…

Guiche seemed confused, until the Golem Exploded! The Book flying out of the explosion, small and in one piece again, landing in my outstretched hand, before it returned to wherever it was stored.

Guiche scowled, and waved his Rose some more, creating a large number of Valkyries, apparently he thought they could outnumber me… "Get him!" He commanded, the Golems charging at me.

There was no way I could beat them all like once as Woz… But… I wasn't just stuck as Woz… Shoving the Despear under my arm, I took the Shinobi Miridewatch, and activated it.

"_**SHINOBI!**_"

Swapping out the Woz Miridewatch for the Shinobi one so fast that the Driver couldn't even make any sounds for Finishers, I closed the Lever once again.

"_**ACTION! TOUEI! Future time!**_" More armour parts, though less than before, appeared around me, as music that could only be described as Japanese modern ninja music began to play. "_**Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja! Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!**_" The armour slammed into me. The shoulder pads now resembled Shuriken, while the Watch strap running down my chest was purple, along with part of my visor and the shoulder pads. The Katakana was also purple, and spelt out Shinobi.

I quickly retrieved the Despear, and tapped the Icon below Yari.

"_**Kamashisugi!**_" The Despear had now changed into Kama mode, also known as Scythe mode.

Using the powers of Futurering Shinobi, I moved around the battle field easily, dispatching Valkyries faster than Guiche could summon them. Eventually, he summoned twenty of them at once, which clearly took a lot out of him…

Deciding I might as well end it, and spook Guiche at the same time with my display, I used one hand to reach for the BeyonDriver, and the other to access the Touch Sweeper, doing the same as I had done with it in Yari mode to activate a finisher. My first hand opened the lever of the Driver.

"_**Beyond The Time! Ninpou! Jikan Shibari no Jutsu!**_" The Driver announced.

"_**Finish Time! Ichigeki Kaman!**_" The Zikan Despear announced at the same time…

I felt the energy building up… So, using that energy, I began to move around the arena, creating clones at the same time to do more damage to the Valkyries, slashing and cutting into them with incredible strength! I even did a few head stomps Ex-aid style! Dispelling the clones, I appeared before Guiche, having taken maybe a few seconds in total thanks to the energy of the Finisher…

"…" I stared at him, tilting my head to the side a little…

Guiche unconsciously took a step away from me… I raised my hand, causing him to flinch… And snapped my fingers. With that, each and every single Valkyrie fell apart into hundreds of tiny pieces… Silently…

"I-I concede." He said in fear, making me grin.

"Good." I responded softly, removing the Miridewatch and closing the BeyonDriver, deactivating the Transformation. I put the BeyonDriver back into my bag, and watched as the Crowd went wild, talking about my actions and theorising like mad. It felt good! I turned to Louise and Siesta, who seemed to be in awe.

"Surprised? So am I. You never know what can happen when someone gets summoned to another world." I pointed out with a grin.

"J-Just… W-Who are you…?" Louise asked me.

I opened my mouth to tell her my name, but then… Well, I doubt I could get home, so my name isn't really important… "My old name doesn't really matter here… So instead… Call me… Woz. Haiiro Woz. Haiiro means Grey… I'm neither Kuro Woz, nor am I Shiro Woz, thus, I am Haiiro Woz! Iwae~! For a new dawn rises!" I announced, holding the Calendar again… I need to put a bell on this thing or something!

* * *

**AN: IWAE! Kamen Rider Woz has awakened his true power… And, in the face of a giant, shall bestow power unto L- Wait that's still not happening yet… I really need to label these pages better…**


End file.
